Abradable seals are used in a number of applications to provide a sealing function between two moving parts. For example, a piston arrangement may include a piston that is movable within a cylinder. The piston will function to separate two chambers, wherein the volume of each chamber varies depending on the position of the piston. Typically the piston and cylinder are metallic and a seal must be provided between these two components to prevent their contact whilst sealing the chambers, so as to prevent substantial amounts of fluid transferring from one chamber to the other.
It is desired to provide an improved abradable seal that is able to provide an improved indication regarding its failure.